


When The Cat's Away

by htfrjolenz



Series: The Adventures and Perils of Davy Jones [5]
Category: The Monkees
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Group Sex, Jolenz, Jork - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Rough Sexual Play, jonesmith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htfrjolenz/pseuds/htfrjolenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to “Accidental Lovers” <br/>   While left to their own devices for a spell the boys get up to a drunken night of sexual mischief - with Davy as the party favor …</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Cat's Away

**Author's Note:**

> Very VERY hardcore sexual descriptions, foul language, violent sexual play  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing Monkees related and all of this is a work of fiction - it never happened except in my cracked brain. I make no aspersions upon anyone's sexual preferences

    Tony was beside himself with excitement. Packed and ready to go, his flight was leaving for Italy in four hours. Robbie had left the day before for Boston, to begin his studies at the Cambridge school of law. Nicky would be leaving in three days to start a year's training at the Greystone campus of the Culinary Institute of America in Napa Valley. The emotional farewell dinner they'd celebrated two days earlier had been difficult, but a proud moment for all of them.   
   Leaving Mike with temporary power of attorney over Davy, Tony gave him his medical cards and access to enough cash to see him through for the month he'd be away. Not wishing to trouble the boys further, he called a taxi to drive him to the airport.   
   "You behave yourself," he said to Davy, "I'll check in on you now and then. Don't hesitate to call me kiddo if you need _anything_!"  
   "I won't. Have a great time Tony, love you."  
   "Love you too Davy."  
   He turned to Nicky.  
   "Nicky, mio caro ragazzo dolce, I'm _so proud_ of you! Study hard and blow the _doors_ off!"  
   "I will," he grinned proudly, "safe travels. I love you."  
   "I love you."  
   All too soon, it was time for Nicky to leave as well. Davy and the boys saw him off at the airport, wishing him the best in his studies.   
   On the way home, they made a quick pit stop at a novelty store in Sherman Oaks. Pulling to a stop in the parking lot, Mike turned to Micky and Peter.   
   "Y'all are _sure_ bout this?"  
   A blush passed Peter's cheeks as he nodded, his golden locks bobbing around his face.  
   Davy felt more than saw Micky give him a sidelong glance as he grinned at Mike.  
   "Most _definitely_ ," he said eagerly.   
   "What're we on for fellas?" Davy asked, giving Micky a suspicious look.  
   "Jut a lil shopping trip Tiny," Mike said in the rear-view mirror.   
   He killed the motor and they stepped into the January chill. Crossing to the sidewalk, they approached a large building with darkly tinted windows. No advertising banners, nothing to boast the shops wares. Davy looked up at the Purple-lettered sign declaring the establishment's name.  
   " _69_?" He said aloud.  
   "Uh yaa," Mike said, staving off a grin, "you know, 27, 43.. _69_."  
   " _Mouthwash_ ," Micky mumbled behind Davy.   
   They walked inside and initially everything seemed normal, a bit psychedelic perhaps - but being the youngest Davy usually just followed along learning from his mates. The front of the store was a head shop, with hippie gear and paraphernalia for indulging in marijuana and other recreational 'activities'. Davy browsed through some jewelry, casually ignoring Peter's selected water bong.   
   "Back here fellas," Mike called.  
   Davy followed the others through a curtained doorway to the main room of the shop. His roommates quickly scattered in different directions leaving him to take in the merchandise at his own leisure. He was suddenly glowing red from forehead to feet.  
   " _BLOODY HELL_!" He shouted, bumping into a rack of rubber vaginas.  
   Three sets of giggles met his ears from various directions.  
   "You okay there Davy" Micky called with a high-pitched squealing laugh.  
   " _Erm_ …”  
   "Inhale," Mike snickered, " _exhale_."  
   Struggling to regain his composure, Davy backed up against the wall behind him. Moving just a little too quickly, he jarred the shelf and was struck with a raining flurry of plastic packets hitting his head and shoulders. Bending to pick one up he read the label and immediately tossed it away.  
           ( _Edible_ briefs! _**what the**_ -?)  
   Peter appeared in his peripheral vision, grinning like a goof.  
   "What's the matter Davy?"  
   "Nothing, I'm.. uh _nothing_. Why?"  
   "You look a little shocked I guess. _First time_?"  
   A brief nod.  
   "Just relax man, look around. It's just love ya know. The _good_ stuff is in the back," he winked.   
   Shoving his hands in his pockets, the youngster ventured into the room, extremely careful not to bump into any more artificial body parts. Eyes wide he walked the aisles, gazing in nauseous awe at the bizarre collection of playthings. Whips and masks, handcuffs, feathers and dozens of colorful gels hung from racks like macabre Christmas ornaments. Electric toys and penetrating vibrators promised to bring ' _ **hours of pleasure**_ ' - so long as the _batteries_ held out.   
   A large display in the center of the aisle stopped him dead in his tracks: A metal 'swing' with black leather straps for waist, neck, ankles and wrists boasted "the time of your life" with that dominating partner. Somehow, the idea of being chained up suspended helpless mid-air did _not_ bring him visions of sunshine and rainbows.   
   "I'm finished whenever y'all are," Mike called from the front of the room.   
       None too soon for Davy, who high-tailed it through the curtain mumbling that he would be _outside_.   
   The boys made three more stops along the quiet ride home: The liquor store, the grocery store and Peter's friend Rockets. Still sulking, Davy stayed in the GTO until they got back to the pad. Fully intending to pout down on the beach, Mike curtailed his disappearing act by calling him out on his share of household duties.  
   "Hold up shotgun, you can be embarrassed later. Right now the _trunk_ is fulla groceries," he said with a wink.  
   Dutifully, Davy helped unpack the car and put the food away in the kitchen. By the time he was through, a cold winter's rain had settled itself over Malibu and he was stuck inside. He skulked about the house avoiding conversation, until fed up with his childish temperament Mike spoke up.   
   "Listen here Tiny, I'm terrible sorry you gotcher _knickers in a knot_ back'are, but it don't give you the right to act like a spoilt kid. If yore gonna mope around the house avoiding all of us, well then go on upstairs and take a _nap_."  
   Looking at Micky for backup, Davy realized quickly that he was outnumbered. Even Peter was nodding his head. Grumbling under his breath he stomped up the steps. With a caustic glance back he muttered with a scowl, "Its cuz I'm _short_ …" and slammed the bedroom door.   
                                                                                      *****  
   Hours later Davy awoke to dark skies and the aroma of _fabulous_ food.  
           (Mike is cooking!)  
  Having slept off his foul mood, he bounced out of bed and trotted down to the kitchen. Something deliciously spicy simmered on a back burner, and the smell of seafood wafted through the air. He picked up a mingling of bananas and figs coming from the oven, his mouth watering in anticipation. Mike was at the counter tossing a salad, while Peter ground fresh herbs into the tea strainer. Micky was licking freshly whipped cream from his fingertips at the table.   
   "Smells great chaps, I'm **_stahrvin_** '. Anythin' I can do to _'elp_?"  
   "How bout takin those plates n thengs into the living room Tiny, Peter has ever’theng already setup in there."  
   "Sure Mike."  
   He gathered the stack of plates and napkin-wrapped utensils and took them to the low-sitting square table in the front room. Setting the table, he noticed an odd shaped parcel by the ottoman, covered up with a black sheet. About to take a peek, his curious snooping was interrupted by Mike's call from the kitchen.   
   "Davy can you come get the _salad_ please."  
   "Right, coming."  
   The others followed behind with the rest of the meal, Peter pausing to lower the lights. Mike arranged the throw pillows from the sofas on the floor while Peter fetched the teapot. Micky brought four cups and the whipped cream to the table, sitting on the cushions across from Davy. Finally, Peter turned on his cassette player, some strange middle-eastern music tinkling from its speakers: Zither and mandolin, timpani and lyre blended into an intoxicating and seductive melody.   
   The peculiar setting and sounds intrigued the naive young Englishman, chalking it up as just another experience of his generation he'd yet to encounter. Peter poured steaming cups of spiced chai tea, secretly spiked with ginseng and rum, into each of their cups. Micky dolloped on the freshly whipped cream and sprinkled them with nutmeg.   
   Mike passed the salad of watermelon and arugula with basil and pine nuts and a strawberry-pomegranate vinaigrette. Next, he dished up hearty portions of steamed oysters with chili peppers and toasted pepitas. The heavenly scent of cinnamon whetted their appetites as spoonfuls of golden caramelized bananas and figs filled the next space on each plate. Finally, from a chilled silver bowl came plump, red cherries decadently coated in rich creamy chocolate. Passing a dish of marinated artichokes and olives, the feast was fully laid. Davy's eyes bulged at the array of tantalizing foods that, unbeknownst to him were said to be aphrodisiacs of the _greatest_ power.  
   " _WOW_! This is some _**CRAZY**_ dinnah!"  
   "Everything looks wonderful Michael, _doesn't_ it Davy?" Peter prodded.   
   "It's friggin' **smashing** \- more invitin' than _Betsy's bloomers_!"  
   "... I reckon that’s a good theng," Mike grinned, "eat up Tiny," he winked.  
   "Hey Davy," Micky held up sticky fingers, "would you mind grabbing some extra napkins?"  
   "Sure luv, be back in a jiff.”  
   When Davy stepped out, Micky hurriedly stirred some white powder into his tea, winking at Peter and Mike.  
   "I brought a lot," Davy said sitting back at the table, "looks like we'll need em."  
   "Try my tea Davy."  
   He took a deep drink of the steaming, heady brew, white foam etching his upper lip.  
   "Hey tha's really _good_ wot - s' _different_ from the tea I'm used to.”  
   "It's an ancient Chinese tea, very good for.. _circulation_ ," Peter grinned.   
   "I'd like s' _more_ o'that!" Davy said, draining his cup.  
       Peter happily obliged.   
   Digging into the stimulating repast, Micky and his cohorts eyed the little one intensely, eating with gusto, swallowing cup after cup of rum-laced tea.  
   When they were finished, Peter helped Davy clear the table, which Mike and Micky then moved to the corner of the room, leaving a large open area in the middle of the floor. The two couples got comfortable lounging casually on the floor, Peter between Mike’s legs and Davy in Micky's lap.   
   Reaching into the cabinet behind him, Mike retrieved a fifth of Black Velvet and cracked the seal. He took a long drink and passed it to Micky who downed some himself and pressed the mouth of the bottle to Davy's lips. Tipping it high, he gave the youth a grand dose of the stout whiskey. Not wanting to look like a kid, Davy drank the bitter heat without objection.  
   Peter pulled a paper bag from under the couch. Fascinated, Davy watched as he filled the bong with water and packed the bowl with golden-brown buds. Striking a lighter, the air was suddenly filled with a sweet, pungent mossy-green scent. Peter took a long slow draw of the musky smoke and held his breath, passing the pipe to Mike.   
   The moment itself was intoxicating, the liquor working in him Davy watched closely as each of his peers to their turn with the bong. When Micky exhaled he took another long drag, and pressing his lips to Davy's blew the thick, heady smoke into his open mouth.  
   "Just inhale Davy," Peter instructed, "and hold it in as long as you can."  
   Obediently, Davy submitted to this new and strange rite of passage, totally unprepared for its immediate impact. Moments later, he spewed out the smoke in a sputtering, hacking cough. Suddenly feeling very warm, he peeled out of his shirt. The room seemed to vibrate, the music echoing in strange jerking reverberations. He looked at Micky to be sure he wasn't losing his mind, and the relaxed giddy smile on his face set him completely at ease.   
   Mike and Peter were talking, laughing - every word and giggle seeming to overlap the next. Davy laughed at the absurdity of the notion and the sound of his own laughter made him laugh all the more. Micky lay back against the cushions, taking Davy with him. Drunk and beyond mellow, it didn't register as odd when Mike and Peter came to sit on either side of them.   
   "You feelin’ good Tiny?” Mike cooed in his ear.  
   "He feels _real_ good," Micky said, placing Mike's hand on Davy's bare stomach.   
        Davy giggled.   
   "Mmm so smooth and firm, check this _out_ Cotton."  
   Peter leaned over and licked a stripe up Davy's side, stopping to suck on his left nipple.  
   "Oh I bet _that_ feels good eh babe?" Micky said, teasing his plump lips with a delicate trace of his finger.   
   "Wha's all _this_?" Davy said quickly sitting upright.   
   "It's just love Davy."  
   "Relax babe," Micky said in a sultry whisper, just gonna have some _fun_ , okay?"  
   He turned Davy to face him and eased him onto his back. Suddenly, Peter's lips were pressed against his, his fingers toying with his hair. Micky reached for the buckle on his belt, fluidly popping the clasp and opening the snap of his jeans.  
   " _Mmph_." Davy mumbled against Peter's kiss, his hands groping for Micky's hands.  
        Instead, he got Mikes: _And a pair of leather handcuffs_.   
   He struggled with hands that felt like iron bars to no avail. His arms raised easily over his head, they quickly cuffed his wrists to the legs of the heavy oak chair above him. Twisting his wiry body, he arched his back in an effort to free himself from the restraints.   
   " _Easy_ shotgun, simmer down. Nobody is gonna hurt you Tiny. Just be still a minute n _listen_ alright?"  
   Panicked and breathless, Davy looked beseechingly into Micky's almond eyes.   
   "Listen to me baby," Micky said leaning into his neck, "we all planned this **_together_**. One night Davy - one night where we all wanna share you, _love on_ you. Make you feel _SO_ good, little one."  
   "Just a little fun Tiny, all of us together, making that fine body of yours _**sing**_."  
   Mike was softly stroking his arm, Micky gently kissing his graceful neck. Stroking his thighs, Peter looked at him with a tranquil smile.  
   "I've always wanted to do this David, share my love with the three of you."  
   "Davy," Micky said, looking him in the eyes, "I'll let you up _right now_ if you really want me to. I **swear** I will. We'll stop whenever you say cookie I _promise_. I'm asking you Davy; please, just give this a _chance_."  
   His mind was a flurry of activity, looking from one to the other of his friends. He _trusted_ Micky - **_all_** of them really - and knew that they would never _truly_ harm him.   
   Licking his lips he closed his eyes. Taking a breath that he exhaled sharply Davy relaxed his body as much as he could. When he opened his eyes he smiled up at his curly-haired lover.   
   "Alright Micky, gimme a little more whiskey right quick n I think - I think I can.. _play along_."  
   Mike poured him a double shot and helped him to swallow it down. Closing his eyes, he relaxed his legs as they tugged him out of his jeans. Micky finished undressing him and quickly stripped out of his own clothes. He bound Davy's ankles to the sofa legs while Peter and Mike undressed.   
   Mike lifted the black sheet and brought out the bags from the adult novelty store. Heart pounding, Davy trembled inwardly as he surveyed the items they'd bought:   
   Several bottles of flavored lubricants and some sort of spray. A black satin blindfold and two leather belts. A studded collar and lead, a fairly large wooden paddle, a deck of cards with writing on one side and a small leather whip.  
   Micky moved against him, gripping the erection he didn't realize he'd had. Stroking slowly, he murmured low in his throat.   
   "Hey Pete, lookie what I found waiting for _you_. Come over here babe."  
   Peter looked up at Mike and lowering his head, he got in all fours.  
   "Michael may I?"  
   Davy giggled.   
   "Come _here_ Peter." Mike said sternly.  
   Peter crawled to Mike like a puppy, his tail wagging in front of him.  
   "Head down."  
   Obediently Peter dropped his head, submitting himself to Mike's bidding.  
   Snapping the lead onto the collar, Mike placed the studded black band around Peter's neck, handing the leash to Micky.  
   "Do as Micky tells you." Mike commanded, "Or _suffer_ the consequences!"  
   "Come here Peter, and suck Davy's dick."  
   Peter turned and Micky yanked on the lead.   
       **_CRACK_**!  
   Mike swung the paddle hard against the blonde’s bare ass.  
   "Move faster babe."  
   A sudden tingling warmth invaded Davy's entire groin as Peter wrapped his lips snugly round the head of his cock. Slowly sucking him in until he was buried to the hilt and tortuously back up again.  
   "Tastes good, doesn’t he Pete.”  
   "Mmmm _mmhhm_."  
   " _Feels_ good too eh Tiny?" Mike said, harshly pinching his nipple.   
   " _Ngaoo **ow**_!" Davy moaned.   
   Peter was sucking the life out of Davy, driving him to jerking and writhing on the floor.   
       _**CRACK**_!  
   "Slow it down shotgun, _ain't_ no fire."  
   Peter complied, reducing his ministrations to a leisurely pace.  
   Micky and Mike began kissing Davy on his neck and chest, creating sensations his mind could barely register. Their tongues met and they kissed briefly, making _certain_ that Davy was watching.   
   Mike whispered to Davy in an even commanding tone.  
   "I'm going to untie you for now. You _WILL_ do what you are told, understand? If you don't, I will **_have_** to punish you."  
   Davy nodded, the forceful fire in Mike's eyes both frightening him and building his desire. Suddenly his hands and legs were free.  
   "Peter is working _**very**_ hard, he should be _rewarded!_ " Micky said grinning wickedly.   
   "Davy - masturbate Peter." Mike ordered.   
   Slowly Davy reached out and took Peter's throbbing manhood into his grasp. He thumbed the leaky head seductively and it pulsed appreciatively in his hand.   
   "Too dry," Davy groaned.  
   Micky tossed him a bottle of lube and squeezing a blob of the slippery gel into his palm, he quickly remedied the situation.   
   "Heads or tails Mick?" Mike offered.   
   "I think _definitely_ heads."  
   Trading places, Mike moved between Davy's knees, keenly watching as Peter sucked his tool from the side. Straddling his chest, Micky stroked his own engorged erection.   
   "You want some of _this_?" He teased, rubbing the tip against Davy's eager lips.  
   Angling upward Davy reached his mouth for the throbbing prize in front of him, tongue extended, eager to have a taste. Micky roughly shoved him down by the forehead, smacking him in the chin with his hardness.   
   "Un uh, you didn't _ask_ for it."  
   Below him, Mike lubed himself, eager to bury his cock in the tight channel waiting below. Hungry with desire he called up every ounce of self-control, waiting for just the right moment. Davy tossed his head from side to side, Peter's ministrations edging him into waves of heated pleasure.   
       **_SMACK_**  
   " _ANSWER_ when you're spoken to," Mike ordered, slapping his meaty outer thigh.  
   "I _want_ it Micky." Davy moaned.   
   "You need to ask _nicely_ ," Micky said, twisting a tiny nipple, "and sound like you _MEAN_ it."   
       **_SMACK_**!  
   Mike slapped him again, harder this time.   
   "Why are you not jerking off _PETER_?"  
   "I - 'es dis _tract_ ing me n-"  
   "I _told_ you to do as you're told Tiny. Now I have to **_punish_** you. Peter, **stop**!"  
   Peter immediately sat at attention, waiting or further instructions from his dominating lover. Mike hoisted Davy's legs in the air, drawing back the leather whip in his powerful right hand.  
   " _Count_ ‘em Davy," he ordered.  
   The whistling rush as leather cut air both excited and intimidated the young man now in his friend’s control. The lash stung sharply as it bit into his skin, and he bucked in Michael's grip.  
        **_WHOOSH-CRACK_**!  
   " _UGH - One_!"  
        **_WHOOSH -CRACK_**!  
   " _OH! TWO_!"  
        **_WHOOSH-CRACK_**!  
   " _THREE! - oh_ **PLEASE** _Mike_!"  
   He released his legs and came to him, kissing away the pain.  
   "Be good now, okay?" He whispered.   
   "Yes," Davy nodded.   
   As he moved back to his place between Davy's thighs Mike shoved Peter's face first back into position.   
   "Suck him!" He said, and Peter resumed.   
   Fearing the whip Davy reclaimed the missile that hung at his side, stroking Peter to a symphony of groans.   
   "Where were we," Micky impishly grinned, "Ahh yes, you were _saying_ little one?"  
   Through half-lidded eyes and a drunk and high haze, Davy struggled to find his tongue. Grunting them out between Peter's licks, he carefully chose his words.  
   " _Please_ Micky, baby, I - I want to taste your.. _juicy cock_."  
   " _Mmmm_ ," Micky moaned, rubbing his shaft on the warm waiting lips, "tell me what you're going to _do_."  
   "I'm gonna lick you _long and slow_ from yer pubes to the tip. Kissing and swirling my tongue on the head."  
   Micky bit his tongue till the blood came, to keep from exploding in the Englishman's face.  
   "Go on." Mike moaned from behind his friend.  
   "I'll suck you in and drink you down, pleasin' _every inch_ of you. N whenever you want, you can _take charge_ \- shovin' it into me hard n deep - till yer ready to shoot it all, **_hot_** on my tongue. "  
   " _Sweet Jesus_." Mike said under his breath.   
   "Oh _PLEASE_ Micky, please _give_ it to me!" Davy pleaded.   
   He opened his mouth, licking his lips and flicked his tongue on the tip of his lover's dick. A crazed, hungry growl erupted as beyond his endurance Micky arched forward and into the waiting wetness. Simultaneously, Mike threw both young legs over his shoulders and slammed his huge length into the tight pucker of Davy's perfect ass.  
   " **OMNGH**!" Came Davy's strangled cry, as the multiple pleasures and erotic pains sought to fragment his intoxicated mind.   
   He fisted frantically at Peter's swollen rod, as his body became one huge nerve alive with ecstasy. Micky moaned, hands pulling at chocolate hair as he pumped his shaft into the tight socket of the silken throat below him. Peter sucked hungrily at Davy's cock faster - deeper - feeling him pulse in advance of exploding with a fevered lust. Mike, bearing witness to all these shameless acts was stoked to a greedy, fiery need. Driving his full enormity in the tiny suffering slippery channel to draw back entirely and slam it harder still.   
   Peter issued an incoherent litany of passionate sounds as Davy worked with magic hands. Ignited by his amorous moans, Michael issued a stinging slap across his collared lover's raised bottom. The painful strike pushed Peter over the edge. He blew hard into Davy's frenzied fingers, his orgasm driving him to suck frantically on the younger man's trigger-ready penis.  
   " _NOBODY_ stops till _**I SAY**_!" Mike commanded.   
   Davy came hard. Peter - still cumming - swallowed his flow, continuing to torture the pleasure from his screaming cock. Now lying fully on top of him, Micky deep-throated his way to a mind-numbing orgasm, spraying his hot cum down Davy's tight, convulsing throat.   
   The three of them brinking on agony, Mike drank in their cries for mercy and moans of rapture. Closing his eyes, he pummeled the rosy bottom with a cruel and thirsty abandon, ignoring the painful pleas of his tiny captive. With a growl and grunt he buried himself in the velvet heat, flooding his nectar into the trembling body beneath him.   
   " ** _ENOUGH_**!" He called, collapsing to the floor.   
   The sweaty, panting sated throng lay heaped together in a state of carnal bliss beyond anything they had ever known. Mike stared at the ceiling, chest heaving and glossy-eyed, an ethereal euphoria on his handsome face. Peter sprawled across Davy's middle, his body still twitching with the aftershocks of orgasmic sensation. Micky lay on his side curled against his little one, a giddy, clouded expression on his placid countenance. Davy lay in a near catatonic physical exhaustion. Sweat-soaked and trembling, tears of forced ecstasy ran sideways down his face.   
        They slept.  
   Davy awoke late, in his room. Fully pajama’d, he searched his memory trying to recall going to bed. Padding down the stairs in bare feet, he found the beach house clean, void of any signs of the night’s escapades. The sound of laughter drew him to the back veranda, where his three bandmates sipped coffee in casual conversation. He stepped outside.   
   "Hey there sleepy head," Micky greeted.  
   "Morning Davy," Peter smiled.   
   " _Afternoon_ is more like it," Mike grinned.   
   "Come, sit." Micky patted his knee.  
   Davy sat in Micky's lap, eyeing his roommate’s oddly casual demeanors.  
   "You okay Tiny? You look a little _off_ there partner."  
   Micky felt his forehead in search of a fever, shrugging its non-existence.   
   " _Me_?" Davy squawked, "Whas’sa matter with _**you**_ fellas?"  
   The trio looked innocently at one another, and back at their junior member.   
   "Whatta ya mean Davy?" Micky asked in confusion.   
   Now on his feet Davy began to rant.  
   "I mean _you_ three! Sittin 'ere sippin this _mud_ , nattering on about the **weather** n laughing as if **_LAHST NIGHT didn't 'appen_**!"  
   The three musicians blinked up at him mutely.  
   "You musta had some kinda _dream_ or something Davy."  
   "For _real_.”  
   "Tiny we were all in bed by ten o'clock."  
   "Have you all gone _mad_? We had this _incredible_ dinnah and got drunk and high! _Then_ we ..."  
   The way they stared at him made him swallow his words. He couldn't bring himself to say anymore, not if nobody remembered it but him.  
   "Then we _what_?" Mike prodded.   
   "Nothing. It must've been.. I need some coffee."  
   He fled their gazes and moped on into the kitchen.   
           (I guess I'm off me _bird_ )   
   He poured a steaming cup of the rich brew and spooned in some sugar. Opening the Frigidaire to get some milk his eyes widened.  
           (Those _lousy_ buggers!)  
       There on the shelf was a half-empty bowl of whipped cream.   
   He spooned a heaping blob on top of his coffee and marched out onto the terrace. Sitting on the ground in the center of his friends, he dipped a finger into the sweet, creamy foam and sucked it in his mouth.  
        Nobody said a word.  
   "Batshit _crazy_ am I? Had meself a _dream_?”  
   Peter squirmed uncomfortably. Mike began to whistle, staring around the small porch as if taking it in for the first time.   
Davy turned his rankled gaze on Micky and raised a questioning eyebrow.   
   "Okay so we weren't sure how you were gonna _feel_ about last night now that you're sober and it's daylight."  
   Mike and Peter looked guiltily at their feet.  
   "I'm sorry Tiny."  
   "Me too Davy"  
   Feigning offense, Davy stood and walked to the railing, his back to them. He stared silently out across the sand, his head down, hiding a mischievous grin.  
   "There's only one thing I can _say_ to you fellas," he said in a distant tone.   
   "Davy," Micky said softly, "we're honestly _really_ sorry."  
   Masking his game, he turned to them and scowled.   
   " _So am I_."  
        Silence.   
   Busting into an impish smile he pointed a wagging finger.  
   "Cuz _NEXT_ time it won't be _**ME**_ on the bottom!"  
   Laughing hysterically and slapping a hand on his knee, he gave a sexy, shy leer to his mates.  
   "You rotten little _shit_!" Mike ruffled his bed-messy hair.  
   "Damn Dave you _really had me goin_!" Micky smiled, relieved.   
   "Hey Michael?" Peter asked earnestly.   
   "Yaa shotgun?"  
   "Next time I wanna be _it_!"

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE Thanks to G-spot!!


End file.
